Holding Hands with You
by Adellecia Evans
Summary: Canon / —Rasa hangat yang tidak terdefinisikan menjalari tangan kanan Lucy, terus ke bahunya hingga ke jantungnya yang kini berdebar dengan kencangnya. Wajah Lucy memerah hingga ke telinga. Mungkin efek dari jantungnya yang kini memompa darah lebih cepat hingga darah mengalir semua ke wajahnya. "Rasanya ... Rasanya hangat."


**Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**

**.**

**Holding Hands With You**

-Belongs to Adellecia Evans, but, the Idea belongs to Auriellie Evans

_The Cover is not mine, Credit to the owner_

"Jika ia membutuhkan bahan untuk dituliskan ke novelnya, pemuda itu akan selalu siap membantunya—dan sekarang gadis itu bertanya-tanya sebenarnya apa hubungan mereka."

**Warning! Out Of Character, Typo(s), and many more**

**.**

**Don't like? Don't read!**

"Hmm ..." Lucy Heartfillia memutar penanya di antara jari-jari lentiknya, kedua mata karamelnya menatap kertas-kertas yang tertumpuk rapi di depannya. Kertas-kertas itu hampir seluruhnya kosong, hanya ada beberapa kalimat yang tertulis di kertas paling atas, itu pun hanya judul dan angka yang menunjukan _chapter_ dalam novel yang ia tulis.

Tak jauh dari Lucy, tepat di atas tempat tidurnya, berbaringlah seorang pemuda berambut merah muda yang sedang membaca—membuka-buka tanpa memiliki niat untuk membacanya—sebuah buku bersampul hijau polos. Mata kelamnya menunjukan rasa bosan yang menguasainya, pemuda itu kemudian berguling ke kiri dan menatap Lucy dengan tatapan yang inosen namun menyebalkan.

Natsu Dragneel melipat kedua lengannya dan menyandarkan kepalanya dengan nyaman di atasnya, buku bersampul hijau itu sudah lama terlupakan di sampingnya. Natsu hanya diam di sana, di atas tempat tidur sembari menatap Lucy yang entah mengabaikannya atau tidak menyadarinya.

Lucy kemudian menoleh, tatapan mereka bertemu, "Apa yang kau inginkan, Natsu?" dan gadis itu sukses merusak momen yang mungkin akan menjadi indah. Lucy memutar tubuhnya sehingga ia kini duduk menyamping di kursi kayu yang menjadi kursi _belajar_nya, mata karamelnya memiliki sedikit rasa kesal di dalamnya.

"Aku bosan, Luce~ Ayo kita main~" Natsu berkata dan melepaskan pandangannya, pemuda itu kemudian berguling ke kanan, dan kembali berguling ke tempat semula, begitu terus berkali-kali sehingga ia terlihat seperti gelondongan kayu merah muda yang digulingkan ke sana dan kemari.

Semakin lama, intensitas kekuatan Natsu untuk menggulingkan dirinya sendiri semakin bertambah dan Lucy menatap tempat tidur malangnya yang kini ikut bergerak dengan hebohnya mengikuti alur gerakan Natsu. Tempat tidur itu juga mengeluarkan suara decitan ketika bergesek dengan lantai keramik dan Lucy mencemaskan masa depan tempat tidurnya itu.

"Natsu, berhenti berguling. Kau terlihat seperti _rolling pin_ merah muda yang kerasukan." Lucy tahu kata-katanya tidak memiliki arti dan dasar, tetapi mau bagaimana lagi? Otaknya sudah cukup kering karena diperas dari pagi dan kau tahu? Lucy baru mendapatkan empat paragraf untuk chapter berikutnya di novelnya.

Bayangkan, empat paragraf! Otaknya hanya dapat memproduksi empat paragraf! Ia bahkan sudah menghabiskan waktunya dari selesai sarapan hingga matahari kini sudah bersandar dengan gagahnya di langit biru, dan yang ia dapatkan hanya empat paragraf!?

"Lucee~ Aku bosan, ayo main~" Natsu mengulangi kata-katanya, pemuda itu berhenti berguling dan kini menatap Lucy dari posisinya yang berbaring, kepalanya sedikit mendongak dan tatapannya hampir seperti anak anjing yang dibuang.

Hal itu nampaknya sukses memotong jalur pikiran Lucy yang sedang mengutuki angka empat dan sumpah-serapah yang ia tunjukan ke otaknya karena masalah empat paragraf yang dihadapi Lucy.

"Tidak, Natsu. Aku harus menyelesaikan _chapter_ ini dulu." Lucy berputar di kursinya dan kembali menatap kertas-kertas di hadapannya, bergulat dengan pikirannya untuk dapat memproduksi lebih banyak paragraf dan untaian kata-kata yang dapat disusun menjadi kalimat.

Natsu kembali berguling, decitan tempat tidur dan lantai keramik memenuhi ruangan tersebut. Samar-samar, terdengar suara kayu yang berderak, sepertinya tempat tidur malang itu akan memutuskan untuk segera patah jika Natsu tidak berhenti berguling.

"Natsu. Berhenti berguling, suaranya mengganggu tahu!" Lucy mengerutkan keningnya, berusaha berpikir keras, ia hampir saja mendapatkan kata-kata yang bagus, hampir. Jika saja seorang pembantai naga api yang sedang berguling itu tidak malah menambah tenaganya untuk terus berguling di atas tempat tidur Lucy.

Dengan perlahan, Lucy menoleh ke arah Natsu. Aura hitam melingkupi tubuh sang gadis yang membuat Natsu segera berhenti dan merubah posisinya menjadi duduk dengan cepat, pemuda itu menatap ke arah jendela yang terletak di samping tempat tidur Lucy sembari bersiul inosen, berpura-pura tidak tahu apa-apa.

Lucy kemudian kembali memusatkan perhatiannya ke kertas-kertas tanpa dosa tersebut, menatap tumpukan kertas itu seolah benda mati itu memiliki dosa yang tidak termaafkan. Pena Lucy mulai menari di atas kertas tersebut, berusaha menuliskan kalimat yang terus-menerus bermunculan di otaknya.

Natsu berhenti bersiul dan mengalihkan tatapannya dari jalanan berbatu dan sungai yang berkilauan diluar dan menatap sosok Lucy yang sedang berkonsentrasi penuh. Dahi Lucy nampak berkerut dan kedua alis gadis itu naik beberapa senti, bibir sang gadis mencebik sedikit.

"Lucy, jika kau terus-menerus membuat ekspresi seperti itu, nanti kau terlihat seperti nenek-nenek yang sedang marah loh. Nanti kerutan di dahimu bertambah dan kau akan terlihat seperti orang sakit yang stress." Natsu harus menjejalkan tangannya ke mulutnya agar tidak meledak dalam tawa.

Tidak menerima balasan, Natsu melipat tangannya di depan dada, cemberut. Andai saja Happy ada di sini, mereka berdua pasti dengan sangat bersemangatnya mengejek wajah Lucy yang terlihat seperti nenek-nenek, dan Natsu yakin ia tidak akan sebosan ini.

Tetapi sayangnya _Exceed _biru muda itu tidak dapat mendadak muncul seperti sulap, karena, Happy memang sudah tidak bersama Natsu sejak dua hari yang lalu. Katanya sih, menjalankan misi dengan kedua _Exceed _lainnya. Mungkin misi untuk menghabiskan ikan terbang yang baru-baru ini mengalami ledakan populasi?

Tiba-tiba, terdengar suara keras hasil antara tabrakan tulang berbalut daging dan kulit dengan sesuatu yang solid. Natsu hampir saja melarikan diri karena mengira Lucy marah karena ejekannya itu, tetapi ia nampaknya salah ketika melihat kepala Lucy berada di atas meja dengan aura depresi.

Dengan takut-takut, seolah mendekati sebuah bom yang akan meledak kapan saja, Natsu mendekati Lucy secara perlahan.

"Hey, Lucy, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Natsu sembari mengguncang pelan bahu sang gadis. Natsu mendengar sang gadis menghela napas berat.

"Iya, aku baik-baik saja. Mungkin akan lebih baik jika aku bisa menyelesaikan ini." Suara Lucy terendam, gadis itu melambaikan kertas yang kini sudah setengahnya terisi dengan tulisan.

"Ya sudah, selesaikan saja." Balas Natsu seolah menyelesaikan sebuah _chapter _yang panjangnya hampir limabelas halaman adalah hal yang dapat diselesaikan semudah membalik telapak tangan.

"Aku dalam perjalanan untuk menyelesaikan ini, Natsu." Suara Lucy terdengar sangat gemas. Seolah gadis itu ingin sekali mencabik-cabik Natsu karena ke-tidakpeka-an sang pembantai naga api itu.

"Lalu mengapa kau berhenti?" Natsu menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal, jelas-jelas heran dengan kelakukan sahabatnya itu. Jika Lucy ingin menyelesaikan _chapter _itu secepat mungkin, mengapa ia tidak bekerja sekarang juga? Lebih cepat lebih baik, bukan?

"Karena aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara—ahem, maaf, aku ralat. Karena aku tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya berpegangan tangan, idiot!" Lucy menjitak kepala merah muda Natsu yang kelewat tidak peka.

Benar, novel Lucy telah sampai pada sebuah adegan dimana sang pemeran utama menenangkan gadisnya dengan amat sangat oh romantisnya. Dan tentu saja hal itu menyangkut sesuatu yang dinamakan berpegangan tangan. Tetapi, Lucy Heartfillia yang malang, yang menulis novel romatis tanpa pengalaman tidak tahu bagaimana caranya—ralat—bagaimana rasanya berpegangan tangan dengan lawan jenis.

Tiba-tiba, sebuah tangan terulur kepadanya, membuat Lucy terdiam di tempat. Tangan itu, milik Natsu Dragneel yang kini terduduk di lantai, tangannya yang lain mengusap kepalanya yang dijitak oleh Lucy.

"Apa maksudmu, Natsu?" Lucy bertanya, ia dapat merasakan suaranya gemetar dan rasa panas mulai menjalari wajah dan lehernya. Natsu memiringkan kepalanya ke kiri, matanya yang kelam menatap Lucy dengan tatapan polos.

"Kau bilang kau tidak tahu rasanya berpegangan tangan, kan?" Natsu balik bertanya seolah hal yang ia maksud sudah tertulis jelas di udara.

Hening sejenak, hingga akhirnya, Lucy dengan perlahan mengulurkan tangannya. Tangan mereka bertemu, kelima jari Lucy kemudian mengisi ruang kosong diantara jari-jari Natsu. Gadis itu kemudian menekuk kelima jari lentik miliknya hingga kini jari kedua penyihir itu saling bertautan.

Rasa hangat yang tidak terdefinisikan menjalari tangan kanan Lucy, terus ke bahunya hingga ke jantungnya yang kini berdebar dengan kencangnya. Wajah Lucy memerah hingga ke telinga. Mungkin efek dari jantungnya yang kini memompa darah lebih cepat hingga darah mengalir semua ke wajahnya.

"Bagaimana rasanya?" tanya Natsu, pemuda itu menawarkan sebuah senyum lembut. Sebuah senyum yang hampir membuat Lucy pingsan di tempat dan membuat seluruh _fansgirl _tepar dalam hitungan detik.

"Rasanya ... Rasanya hangat." Tanpa sadar, Lucy mengeratkan kaitan jari-jarinya.

Sementara itu, jauh di utara Magnolia, suara Mirajane Strauss dan Lisanna Strauss melengking tinggi, terlebih ketika mereka melihat adegan Natsu dan Lucy berpegangan tangan. Mereka melompat-lompat gembira dan saling berpelukan, seolah kebahagiaan telah di depan mata.

Gray Fullbuster menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal, jelas-jelas heran. Sementara Erza Scarlet mengangguk-angguk penuh persetujuan. Beberapa penyihir lain nampak mengigit kuku karena iri melihat _lacrima _raksasa yang menampilkan adegan tersebut.

"Mengapa mereka tidak menjadi sepasang kekasih saja, sih? Memangnya otak idiot Natsu harus memproses berapa lama sebuah fakta bahwa sebenarnya mereka itu saling menyukai?"

"Justru itu, Gray! Proses Natsu sadar itulah yang membuat perjalanan mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih semakin menarik!"

"Aku tidak sabar melihat tahap dimana mereka berpelukan atau berciuman!"

Ternyata memang benar kata para penyihir dari _guild _lainnya; Fairy Tail adalah sebuah organisasi penyihir yang paling kepo dengan kegiatan anggota mereka.

Terlebih aib dan perjalanan cinta mereka, mungkin karena mereka sangat bosan?

—Atau malah karena mereka itu sangat kurang kerjaan?

**.**

**End**

**.**

A/N:

Halo semuaa~ Saya kembali~

Apa kabar? Baik-baik saja, kan? Maaf saya menghilang tanpa jejak, saya butuh asupan fluff dan sedikit fanservice jadi saya berkelana ke berbagai website untuk mencari Anime Character x Reader, dan saya jatuh cinta sama Kuroko Tetsuya dari Kuroko no Basket, jadi yah ... Anda tahu kelanjutannya bagaimana ...

Alhasil sense mengetik saya hilang sempurna. Jadi mungkin oneshoot ini sangat mengecewakan.

Soal Multichapter saya, iya, akan saya lanjutin, gak akan saya discontinue kok, tapi, kembali ke atas, saya butuh asupan fluff, bukan angst. Jadi mungkin saya tidak akan update dalam waktu dekat, butuh inspirasi XD #ngeles

Soal oneshoot ini, terinspirasi dari Original Fanfiction punya aniki saya yang berjudul sama dan saya secara pribadi sudah minta izin kok XD Saya tahu ending-nya agak anti klimaks, habis bingung mau dibuat bagaimana lagi, dan ngomong-ngomong bisa dibilang keadaan Lucy yang menulis tanpa pengalaman persis seperti saya dan aniki saya. Sayangnya kita Forever Alone, gak seperti Lucy yang punya Natsu XD

Dan yang terakhir, saya menulis fict ini karena ingin mencerahkan suasana yang gloomy karena tema di Fairy Tail manga sudah mulai berat, yah, saya sih berharap semoga saja NaLu-nya dibanyakin gitu, biar jadi pencerah di malam hari(?)

Review please? Review kalian sangatlah diharapkan!

**Anda memiliki saran? Koreksi? Curhat(?)? silahkan tumpahkan di kotak review~**

-Adellecia Evans


End file.
